nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Conservative Christian Party of Lovia
The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia (abbreviation: CCPL, not to be confused with the CPL, formerly known as List Oos Wes Ilava or LOWIA) is a minor Lovian political party which is founded and led by 2010 MOTC Oos Wes Ilava. The party's ideology is moderate christian, conservative and right. The party should not be seen as one which only allows christianity, in fact everybody is welcome to join the party, even muslims and women. It could be compared to the SGP (Staatkundig Gereformeerde Partij) in the Netherlands, but the CCPL is more catholic than protestant. It could be considered a testimonial party, as the chances that the christian political points will be accepted by the congress are rather small, because there are no other parties sharing them. History The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia was founded on December 12, 2009, as List Oos Wes Ilava (shortened to LOWIA). The leader, founder and namesake of the party was Oos Wes Ilava, who is a 2010 Member of the Congress. The party called itself mainly functionalistic with some conservative viewpoints. On 23 March, 2010, discussion with Liberal Democrats leader and founder Alexandru Latin about fusing the two parties reached a consensus and on 26 March it fused with the Liberal Democrats. The name Liberal Democrats was kept and some people therefore saw the fusion more as a coalition. Following much critism on the LD, because there wouldn't be a unity within the party and there would be too little action (the right block of inactivity), Oos Wes Ilava started thinking on reviving his older party. On May 15 he declared: Maybe I'll create a Christian Party in Lovia, that's where my heart lies, but you'll never know. He also declared it wouldn't be an überchristian Army of like party. On 23 May, two months after the fusion, Oos Wes Ilava revived LOWIA and changed its name to Conservative Christian Part of Lovia, because of two reasons: 1. the old name gave a one-man image to the party and therefore a somewhat dictatorial look. 2. its new name would reflect the intentions, values and morals of the party. The CCPL kept many LD ideas, more so than the old LOWIA did. Ideology * The CCPL is in favor of a free market economy, but when the times are bad, the authorities should be able to intervene. * The CCPL proposes to increase government spending on education. * Lovia is a leading country in environmental issues and already spends a lot of money to keep the environment. The CCPL doesn't find it credible to increase the amounts of money that go to environment during an economical crisis. * The CCPL opposes legalization of euthanasia, abortion, prostitution, drugs, gay marriages and adoption of children by gay couples. * The CCPL opposes all kinds of discrimination based on religion, ancestry, appearance, gender and possession. * Women should be treated equal to men in judicial, commercial and private environments, therefore quota in major enterprises are not acceptable, as they make it easier for women than men to get a certain post. They are entitled to vote at elections, but may not participate in elections, as that is contradictive to the vocation of women. * The CCPL is against war and opposes the production of weapons of mass destruction. * Health care should be accessible for everyone. * No country can be entirely neutral. Lovia should have relatively good relations with neighboring countries like Mexico and the United States. Wikian ideology * The CCPL wants a reform in the local governments. Mayors should be abolished and states should get the functions of the current mayors. The CCPL is in favor of the abolishment of state courts, state polices and state laws, as long as valuable topics are being transferred to the federal law. * The CCPL is in favor of the monarchy. The King should have an automatic seat in the congress, but he can't get any departments and he can't be Prime Minister of Lovia or judge. * The CCPL supports the direct election of the Prime Minister, separate from the current Federal Elections. The CCPL wants to keep the Federal and the State elections, but the State elections should be held more frequent. * The party proposes to make use of referenda more often when there is an important issue, so we ask the citizens' opinions on changes which have huge impact. * Infrastructure is necessary for the development of Lovia. We want to modernize the airports, build more railways and highways/expressways and of course harbors, as Lovia is an archipelago. * Every human being on Lovian territory has the right to become a Lovian citizen. Immigrants should be treated as well as possible, as we actually need them to build our country. Hereby we want to change the rules for becoming a citizen. 2 days after his registration, the immigrant can become a Lovian citizen if he makes 50 edits. Of course clear vandals are not welcome. Members * Oos Wes Ilava - 2010 MOTC, founder. Category:Political party